In the related art, various display devices for a vehicle for projecting a display image on the semi-transmissive plate referred to as a windshield or a combiner of the vehicle and allowing a vehicle driver to see a virtual image have been proposed. These display devices for a vehicle are, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, disposed in a dashboard of the vehicle and allow a vehicle driver 3 to visually recognize the virtual image of a display image V and landscape by superimposing them by irradiating display light L to a windshield 2.
In the display device for a vehicle, a semiconductor laser (LD: Laser Diode) has been proposed as a light source and the device is, for example, disclosed in PTL 1. The display device for a vehicle includes LD as a light source, a screen, and a scanning system for generating a display image by allowing laser light to scan on the screen.